The Bog Beast of Bokku
Overview Summary #Find and defeat the legendary Bog Beast of Bokku. #See Baasong for your reward. Obtained from :Baasong in Haiju Lagoon (located within the Linkei Township) Reward :*2,500 XP :*150 Gold :*Monastery Credit Preliminary Dialogue :Baasong: "Listen closely, younglings, for I tell you now the tale of the great and fearsome Bog Beast of Bokku!" :Little Boy 1: "Dis one is vewy scawy!" :Baasong: "Fear not, little one, for the Bog Beast of Bokku only has an appetite for bad apples! Surely, all children here honor their parents and behave as they should, do they not?" :Little Girl 1: "Yes. Yes! I am always good!" :Little Boy 2: "I am more gooder than she is! I swear!" :Little Girl 2: "I am the most goodest of all! It's true! Not like him! He still wets his bed!" :Baasong: "Yes, my little hatchlings. I am sure you are all very good. But for those who are not, a special place is reserved for you in the belly of the Bog Beast!" :Baasong: "The great Bog Beast's lair is deep in the heart of a hidden cave at the bottom of Haiju Lagoon." :Baasong: "There in the murky depths it sits, never batting an eye, always listening for the voices of insolent children." :Baasong: "When a child misbehaves, the Bog Beast emerges from the eternal darkness of its home and creeps out into the night. " :Baasong: "When it finds the home of a naughty child, it waits patiently outside the window, quietly listening for the child to drift off to slumber." :Little Boy 1: "Eep!" :Baasong: "With the last candle extinguished and the house enveloped in darkness, the Bog Beast quietly forces the shutters open, slips inside, and steals the child, careful to muffle the screams with its sickly appendages." :Little Girl 1: "I just made in my pants!" :Baasong: "What becomes of these children, no one knows for sure. Some say they are taken into the depths of the lagoon with the Bog Beast, where it eats them whole!" :Little Boy 2: "Aiieeee!!!!" :Baasong: "Others say the Bog Beast keeps them alive and torments them every night, forcing them to cry out in terror so that all the children might know what will become of them if they misbehave." :Baasong: "On days such as these, they say you can still hear the children crying out, "Be gooooood! Be gooood!"" :Little Girl 2: "I never heard the children cry at night. You made that up!" :Baasong: "What is that? Is that the sound of a rotten apple in this bunch? Perhaps the Bog Beast will feast tonight!" :Little Girl 2: "Uh, I did not say anything. He did! Let him get eaten!" :Little Boy 2: "I do not want to get eaten! I do not taste good!" :Little Girl 1: "Why do you not taste good? Because you made in your pants?" :Baasong: "Quiet, children, and fear not! Surely there is a hero about who will face the Bog Beast of Bokku and keep you from harm?" Dialogue :"The tale I tell is true, stranger, despite my wishes it were not. There is a Bog Beast of Bokku, indeed. Many have slain the creature, but time and again it rises from the grave to claim the bad children once more. I ask of you, find this creature near its home in Haiju Lagoon and slay it in hopes that this time, it will not return. One final word of warning: the Bog Beast is powerful beyond belief and should only be hunted by the bravest and strongest of heroes." ::Accept: "I will slay this Bog Beast of Bokku. For the children!" ::Reject: "Let it eat the children. It only eats the bad ones, anyway." Intermediate Dialogue :Baasong: "See children, you have nothing to fear. This hero before you has taken the challenge to face and defeat the Bog Beast of Bokku!" :Little Girl 1: "Ooh! You are so brave!" :Little Boy 1: "Dun let it eat yous!" :Little Girl 2: "I wanna be just like you when I grow up. I wanna be a hero, too!" Reward Dialogue :"Thank you, friend. Let us hope that you have dealt a blow to the Bog Beast from which it will never recover." Walkthrough To obtain this quest, you must first find Baasong near the children of Linkei Township, and wait for him to finish telling a (very long) story to the children. Then the quest will become available. The beast itself can be found on Teipoa Island, in the center of the Haiju Lagoon. It is not too hard to kill, provided you first take care of the numerous Dragon Lillies surrounding it. Notes *It is suggested to clear the island where the "bog beast" appears before accepting this quest since another boss, Baozo Evilbranch can also appear there and together they may be difficult to kill. *This quest combines well with The Thieving Nanny (for Canthan-born characters). *This quest is possibly the only Shing Jea Island quest that is available to characters born on any continent, though this may be an oversight on the developer's side. Category:Factions quests